Gas turbine engines may include a recuperator, which is a heat exchanger using hot exhaust gas from the engine to heat the compressed air exiting the compressor prior to circulation of the compressed air to the combustion chamber. Preheating the compressed air usually improves fuel efficiency of the engine. In addition, the recuperator reduces the heat of exhaust gas, which helps minimize the infrared signature of the aircraft.